1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical cable taps. More specifically, the invention relates to a cable tap with low insertion losses and a variable coupling factor.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems, for example in-building RF distribution systems or antenna arrays, utilize a trunk cable from which multiple connections, taps, are made. xe2x80x9cPiggy backxe2x80x9d cable taps permit the diversion of a signal from a trunk cable to a second cable, without requiring attachment of connectors to the trunk cable.
Conventional co-axial cable taps introduce a contact pin through an aperture created in the trunk cable""s shield/outer conductor that contacts the trunk cable""s center conductor. Creation of the aperture, without damaging the center conductor, is time consuming and normally requires a dedicated tool.
The contact pin of a conventional co-axial cable tap creates a significant impedance discontinuity with mismatch loss. The mismatch loss, combined with radiation and coupled energy losses, may create an insertion loss of up to approximately 1.5 dB with respect to the trunk cable, depending on the tap, trunk cable type and the operating frequency. Where energy conservation is desired, or multiple taps are required, the insertion loss from a conventional center conductor contacting co-axial cable tap may be significant.
Taps with low insertion losses exist. However, these devices require cutting the trunk cable at a desired insertion point, installing connectors at both sides of the break and insertion of the reactive tap, in-line. The separate structure of the tap, required connectors and time-consuming installation procedure may cause this type of tap to be undesirably expensive.
Competition within the tap connector market has also focused attention on minimization of materials and manufacturing costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a method, apparatus and a kit for a tap which overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.